creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Marvel Movie: Part I
By Biondipastas EDITOR'S WARNING: This creepypasta contains spoilers for Avengers: Endgame. "Everyone fails at who they're supposed to be. A measure of a person, of a hero, is how well they succeed at being who they are." -''Avengers: Endgame'' Hi, my name is Cody Anderson, and I am a huge fan of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. I know, sounds like a typical introduction, but it's the truth. I've been a fan of the MCU ever since it all began. Hell, I was a fan of Marvel Comics in general, and if anything, the movies took my appreciation for Marvel to brand new levels! I was 10 years old when Iron Man, the very first film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, was released. Ever since the scene at the end where Nick Fury said he wanted to talk to Tony Stark about the Avenger Initiative, I was thrilled. We could be seeing the comics coming to life in a giant Avengers movie, and that's exactly what happened. Nowadays, the MCU has grown to new heights, with films like Avengers: Endgame grossing record-breaking numbers. But anyways, here's where the story begins: one day, I was driving from the University of California, Berkeley (the college I go to) to my local AMC theater because of the Avengers: Endgame Re-Release adding additional footage to the movie after the credits (although I've already seen the film), and after I got my tickets and went on into the room playing the movie, I was surrounded by a bunch of people. After the credits and 6 minutes of bonus footage, everyone got up and left the theater as soon as the lights turned on. The bonus footage was pretty cool: it was a clip of the Hulk saving people before reuniting back with the Avengers, another clip that was sort of a sneak peek of Spider-Man: Far From Home, a pretty sad Stan Lee tribute, and other things just to name a few. I was trying to clean up all of my stuff since I brought quite a couple of things with me. After about one minute, the music suddenly stopped playing and the lights faded out. I was quite curious, because the movie was clearly over, but what was even more confusing was when sound started playing. Eventually, the picture came on and showed the older Marvel Studios logo, the one from 2008. I was more confused than ever. Did they leave this as extra bonus footage? Was this just inserted after everything to test the patience of the audience? Anyways, after the logo, it cut to a text saying "LOST FOOTAGE OF UNTITLED MARVEL MOVIE 2007", then after that it showed the Avengers Headquarters, only it was the one shown at the end of the 2012 Avengers movie and not the newer one. It showed Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton sitting down, but all three of them were super depressed. Steve said, "I can't believe I let go of Peggy Carter. I shouldn't have done that. I'm such an idiot." Natasha and Clint tried comforting Steve, but he kept shaking over and over again before standing up and rushing to the window. "Steve, what are you doing?" Clint asked, confused. "This is what I get for being such an idiot and ditching everything I loved just to freeze myself." He said, looking down and shedding a tear. Natasha and Clint, finally figuring out what he meant, ran over and tried to stop him from jumping out the window, but Steve didn't stop. He took off his shield and threw it across the other window, then he cried heavily. He turned around, then said, "I could do this all day.", and right after saying that, he punched the window and jumped out of it. The final image was a picture of Captain America's shield, and then it faded out. The film ended with literally nothing. How do I know this? The lights went up right after it cut to black. I was devastated. Captain America was my childhood superhero idol, my favorite Avenger, and my favorite symbol of patriotism besides the American flag. I can't believe it. This Captain America was the same Captain America who traveled back in time to restore the Infinity Stones to their proper locations while also reuniting with his past, just randomly decided to commit suicide for random reasons. This made no sense at all. Trembling with fear and sadness, I gathered my things and walked out of the theater, looking down at the ground while shedding tears. I told a ticket clerk named Mike about what happened in the theater, and he took me to the projection booth and found a dead body on the ground. Both of us gasped in shock, and when we looked up, we saw a man holding a gun. The man said "he wanted to see how the audience would react when they would see one of their beloved comic book characters commit suicide". I asked him why would he do such a thing like this, and he told me he hated Marvel Comics and the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and he also just wanted attention. Mike called the police immediately and they came over in no time flat to arrest the man. I went home, and after doing some research (I was even able to catch his name; his name is Darren Walter), I found out that he is a mass murderer. Before he became a mass murderer, he was actually working in Marvel Studios, and he was originally going to direct the first Avengers movie, but after he was told Joss Whedon, the director of the movie, had a far better direction, he was torn apart. Darren believed that his version of a big-screen Avengers movie was the best Avengers movie ever, so he started getting really angry. After writing an angry letter to Joss Whedon that contained horrible things that I won't say, he was eventually fired. He was so angry after this he killed everyone Joss loved as well as anyone who liked the Marvel Cinematic Universe. This was shocking! After looking at more research, I found out that the devastating film that I witnessed was not made in 2007; it was made right after the wrap party of the 2012 Avengers movie. Darren tricked Chris Evans, Scarlett Johansson and Jeremy Renner into being in it and he knocked Joss Whedon unconscious to film the Captain America suicide movie. Chris Evans did not commit suicide, but after jumping off of the set that Darren made a death threat to if he wasn't gonna do it, he was badly injured. He was originally gonna include this as a scene of the movie, but then Joss Whedon eventually found out and attempted to burn the film reel of it. Darren eventually recovered it and showed it to a bunch of cinemas that played any of the Avengers movies by killing the projectors (the people who project the movie on the screen), including this one. Darren, after numerous attempts of breaking out of prison that I read about online, is finally sentenced for life in an extremely secure prison. I was too scared to sleep that night. I did not feel safe at all. Knowing this person as a mentally insane psychopath who targets anyone who likes the MCU, I didn't wanna end up like all of the other people he killed. I mean, sure, he is sentenced for life, but you never know if he could break out of prison. I had nightmares for weeks and I kept thinking of why somebody would do such a thing like this, but it didn't destroy my love for the giant film series. I still love the MCU. I'm still a big fan of Captain America. I'm not gonna let some psychopath ruin my passion for such a great film series. I just hope I never have to witness something like that ever again. WEEKS LATER Things have gotten worse, especially among the public. Nobody believed what I had said, even though there's clearly evidence. Apparently, everyone at my college found out what I said about the disturbing Marvel movie, and I quickly became an outcast. Here's a list of some stuff some of the other people told me (I'm not gonna list anyone since the last thing I want to do is give these jerks some publicity): * "Really? Captain America committing suicide? Even people dumber than YOU wouldn't think of that nonsense!" * "Woooooow... you actually BELIEVE in creepypastas? That's kinda dumb, if you'd ask me, Cody." * "Stupid people who believe in stupid things like you make me wonder how you ever got into this college." * "You're the sole reason why America is considered an uneducated country." Nobody wanted to listen to what I was trying to say because they all thought I was insane and paranoid. A couple of other kids even said I was taking drugs. I became the punching bag of the college overnight; brought into parties to be made fun of for being scared of something like this, constantly picked on by any bully you can find on campus, and I was also humiliated online. Nobody was on my side for the time being. I decided to take therapy to see if that can cure any of my problems, but it didn't. If anything, it kinda made the situation even worse talking about Captain America's suicide and Darren Walter knocking Joss Whedon unconscious in order to film it. The therapists said I shouldn't be believing in this kind of stuff even though there's clearly more than enough evidence to back up my claim. Seeing how nobody was able to help me in my situation, I went back to the college and I found a really angry-looking guy blocking my dorm. I'm not going to say the person's name since I do not want to give anybody any publicity, but what he did to me was horrible. He choked me to the ground, slammed me on the ground, and stole my debit card and phone. I broke into tears as the pain in my neck kept agonizing, and the fact that there were tons of bystanders taking pictures didn't help either. I looked up and saw him getting beaten up by somebody else, telling him to "leave me alone". Finally, somebody who understood. He along with a girl who was four dorms away from mine walked over and looked at me, helplessly sobbing and badly beaten up. Both of them helped me up and I was able to catch their names (they said it was okay if they get any publicity): Brian Hilario and Shannon Brenner. Brian suggested the three of us go in his dorm since we'll be safe in there, so we followed him and locked the door once we got inside. Luckily, Brian's dorm had a third bed that be bought, so that meant all three of us could stay overnight. Anyways, Brian said things like "why did people misunderstand me" and that "people should treat me better" which is honestly much more refreshing then hearing everyone else saying miserable things about me. Shannon told me to rest in bed, so taking her advice, I walked over to one of the beds and laid down. Especially nowadays, people don't really take care of me (nor do they act sympathetic around me), so this was a nice change. I decided to make conversation with the two of them. "Are you two friends?" I asked. "Yeah, I've been friends with Brian since Kindergarten," Shannon said. "We grew a pretty strong bond ever since." Brian was typing away on his computer, but then he bumped into something that made him stop typing. I grew quite curious, especially considering how the sound of excessive typing was gone. I stood up and walked over to the computer screen, and I saw a giant popup on the bottom of a web-page saying, "DARREN WALTER BREAKS OUT OF HIGHLY SECURE PRISON IN BERKELEY, CALIFORNIA" that immediately caught my attention. I counted my chickens before they hatched. I should've known something like this was gonna happen. "Hmm... what's this?" I asked, taking control of Brian's mouse. "Some random bozo just broke out of prison," Brian said. "It's probably nothing important.' "I recognize that name," I said. "I can't believe this is actually happening!" I clicked the popup, then it took me to a news article. Now, the article is pretty long, so I'll just summarize it for you: Darren, who seemingly sneaked in a gun to the prison without any of the cops checking, fired tons and tons of bullets at the officers and bypassed all of the guards. He also hijacked one of the vehicles in the parking lot and drove off. Now he's one of the top criminals in not just the state, but the entire COUNTRY. According to the article, his next location is indeed known: he's gonna continue what he kept doing in the past, and that's killing people who appreciate the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Give me a break, dude. That, however, wasn't the scary part: the real thing that caught my attention was what he said. Again, according to the article, he said he wants to take down "the kid who I found at the movies who apparently really liked the MCU". I knew what he meant by that: I was his next target. I slammed the laptop and panicked like crazy as I knew I had very little time left to live. "You need to get me to safety," I said, panicking. Brian and Shannon gave me a weird look, but I explained everything that was going on. Thankfully, they understood, so the three of us left the university and ran for the car, hoping to not find Darren Walter anywhere. If this isn't the end, then that means I made it out okay, but if the story ends here, assume only the worst. Category:Lost movies Category:Creepypasta Category:Stories Category:Part 1 Category:Creepypastas by Biondipastas